


Sympathy and Movement

by amaresu



Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe calls up a young Watcher in need of some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy and Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Lee's storyline in NCIS.

Tim woke up to the phone ringing. It'd been a long few days, both at his official job and his not-so-official one. Still half asleep he reached for the phone and answered without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hey, kid. Did I wake you?” The gravely sound of the voice brought him into full awareness.

“Joe?”

“Yeah, I'm in Paris now, but I thought I'd gotten the time right for you.”

Tim looked over at the clock to confirm that it was the middle of the afternoon before replying. “No, I was just taking a nap. I was up until dawn last night making sure all my monitoring equipment was gone from Lee's place.”

“That's what I was calling about.” He could hear Joe in the background typing on a computer. “I just read your report. Sorry it had to end that way, but I'm glad it's over. I was beginning to worry about you. After our last conversation I was starting to wonder if you might interfere.”

“Honestly? I think I might have called in an anonymous tip if things hadn't come to a head.” Knowing Lee's adopted daughter was missing and that Lee was working as a spy had been hard. He'd taken to re-reading the Watcher manual in an attempt to find a loophole where none existed. “Although someone is going to get into trouble once they realize her body's gone.”

“Someone always does.” Joe sighed and Tim could hear the exhaustion in his voice. “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay on your end. There's no other Immortals in the Navy Yard currently so you're going to go back to distance surveillance. There's a couple of guys who just came to town that we don't want anyone getting close to.”

“Sounds good.” And it did. The academy couldn't prepare you for all of the moral dilemmas being a field agent would present you with. It certainly hadn't prepared him for Lee. Monitoring video and audio feeds seemed like a good plan for now. “Send me the files and I'll work on getting some cameras set up by the end of the week.”

“I'll get 'em sent over tonight.” Joe hesitated and then continued. “You did good kid. I know it wasn't an easy position to be in, but you did good. Now go back to sleep.”

“Thanks Joe.” Tim smiled to himself as he hung up the phone and curled up under the covers.


End file.
